Rebecca Holiday
Dr. Rebecca Holiday is the chief research officer working for Providence,a position she earned due to her expertise in nanotechnology. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex Salazar. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr.Fell.It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable E.V.O.However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative—finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery, but promised with Six to not tell White Knight, who was crazed with killing E.V.O.s. Later, White Knight was mysteriously able to get her to confess, and locked her in a cage to prevent being stopped. Later, Dr. Fell was fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution . Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex Salazar only as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. Appearance in Bahy's Time line *Alpha Reborn (first appearance) *E.V.O.tised *Ghost of Salazar's Past Appearance in Amr's Time line *Super Villain *Beauty Contest *Super Soldier *The Evanescence Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': Doctor Holiday is an expert on nanotechnology and ecology, due to her being chief research officer of Providence. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With her constant monitoring of Providence's actions, she's able to guide her group through clearly thought-out solutions. *'Combat': Doctor Holiday also seems to be formidable in some fighting skills. Since she possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room.Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and firearms. For example, when Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she jumped in front of them while firing a gun at the E.V.O., causing the creature to back off. She is also shown to be highly accurate when firing.. Once while even being restrained by one of Branden men, she easily faught him off and got out of his grip and grabbing his gun shortly afterward. She has some skill in piloting Providence air crafts such as Providence jets and scout ships. Relationships *with Rex Salazar Unlike most of Providence, Holiday thinks of Rex as more than a weapon and gives him much encouragement. She is deeply concerned with his welfare, and will do anything it takes to keep him safe (for example, she is willing to use aggressive measures to save Rex when Breach captures him. Rex also jokingly said that "she worries too much about him". Dr. Holiday also showed that she was unwilling to leave the burning space station without Rex come back alive and unharmed, even sacrificing a container of special nanite samples in order to stop ZAG-RS and save Rex. She also blasted Alpha for even trying to hurt Rex. Despite the fact she's much older than Rex, Rex likes to flirt with Dr. Holiday a lot. While she is widely aware of his crush on her, she mostly ignores his flirtations. However, on occasion Holiday will use his crush to her own advantage like at one point where she promised to have a dinner date with Rex if he'd bring her back E.V.O. cell samples fromThe Bugs Jar's E.V.O.s. *with Agent six Even though they are virtually opposites, Six and Holiday seem to get along fine. However, they do argue sometimes about how to treat Rex. While Six generally thinks of him as a weapon in most cases, Holiday insists that Rex should be treated more like a human being. Lately, Six has shown much more compassion for Rex—perhaps a result of Holiday's advice. Six and Holiday both respect each other and are willing to listen to each others' advice. Holiday's respect for Six might have had increased when Holiday's incurable E.V.O sister was taken down diligently under Six's orders. Six also defended Holiday's deal with White, which guaranteed the safety of her sister. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six. For example, she attempts to hold his hand in after she makes an insensitive comment to Six, but he walks away. She dresses up rather nicely for a party, and asks where Six is when Rex arrives in his place, and later attempts to force a compliment out of him. They are shown to be holding hands for a moment as corrupted nanites were regressing around them, thinking they were to be killed. Especially when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful. http://images.wikia.com/generatorrexpedia/images/7/78/RebeccaSixBunnies.jpgRebecca and Six working together.When a Rabbet EVO. was about to attack Six, before it could reach him, Holiday fearfully ran in and pushed Six out of the way into a tree until the rabbit went back to eating. She looked somewhat embarrassed and said warily "you, uh, got too close". She also nearly gave up on curing her beloved sister until Six spoke some words of encouragement. After Six almost lost his life helping to cure Beverly, Holiday was about to kiss him, but Rex and Beverly interrupted. Six, on the advice of Rex, later asked her out on a date, which she gladly accepted saying,"It's about time." Following Six's memory loss, Holiday was a little unnerved by his more aggressive romantic overtures, though it is unknown if her feelings for him were altered in any way. However, Holiday later planted a kiss on a status tube containing Six, so it appears her feelings have not changed. Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Pages Category:Generator Rex